A Love For A Day
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi] [TyKa] Tyson is up for auction! But who will buy him? Will it be Tala? Or Michael? Or Robert? [Part Two! Kai has Tyson for a whole day! What does he plan to do?] COMPLETE
1. Part One

**A Love for a day**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. Obviously.**

**A/N: In response for Little Leila's Challenge**

Part One

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tyson grumbled. 

Here he was, waiting to be bought by someone for the auction. If his school hadn't needed the money and if Max hadn't laid the guilt trip about dedication and loyalty to the school, he would have jumped of a cliff rather than do this.

Damn Max and his guilt trips. 

He fidgeted with the 'On Sale' sign he had tied onto his neck in big bold letters. It didn't help that the people being auctioned had to wear black leather pants and a blue turtleneck that had no sleeves. 

He scanned the crowd from behind the stage curtains to see his possible 'buyers'. There were the Demolition Boys, who were not looking too interested. Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai were there as well. He could see the Majestics, the All Starz, the White Tigers…

The list could go on…

Tyson swallowed nervously. What would they say if they saw him like this? 

More importantly, what would Kai say if he saw him like this? 

He would never live it down.

Maybe he should jump in a well and get it over with.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The volunteers for the auction are ready to begin! Have your money out people!"

Tyson fiddled with his sign. That was his cue. 

God, he'd rather be training 24x7 than this!

"Hey kid!" The announcer hissed, "You're up."

Tyson took a deep breath and stepped into the spotlight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't wait!!" Max said gleefully, "This is going to be the best auction ever!!!"

"Why?" Ray queried, "Why did you drag all the way here anyway? And where's Tyson?"

Kai seconded that question. He hadn't seen the blunette the whole day and it took all his self control not to tear up the whole city looking for him. 

Max snickered, "You'll see!" He said in a sing-song voice. He then began to cackle evilly, causing the Bladebreakers to sweatdrop. 

"First item up for auction is Tyson Kinomiya of the Bladebreakers!" said the announcer.

Kai's ears perked up. He must have misheard. 

No. Tyson stepped into the spotlight on the stage wearing leather pants and a blue sleeveless top. 

_Must not drool…must resist…_

There was silence for a minute. Even Ray seemed spellbound. Max was still cackling evilly (though not as loudly as last time). 

"So who wants to buy this fine specimen?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson had his eyes shut. Maybe he thought hard enough, he would disappear. 

He opened them again. 

Nope, still here. Damn.

At times like this, he wouldn't mind having the One Ring and just walking off like Bilbo.

"So, any bidders?"

"Sixteen dollars," screeched an all too familiar voice. 

Tyson paled. 

Not Mariah, anybody but Mariah!!!

Kami-sama, anyone but the pink monstrosity!!

Tyson was kinda surprised she bid for him at all. He always thought she had a thing for Lee. 

"Eighteen dollars," a calm voice rang out. Tyson's eyes popped out. 

Lee?!!!

Mariah glared at him and grated out, "Twenty dollars."

Lee glared back, "Twenty two dollars."

Tyson was beginning to sweat. Is it just him or was this bidding more of a cat fight to out-do each other? 

"Twenty-eight!"

"Thirty-five!"

This could take a while.

The announcer stared at them with dot eyes, "Umm….make up your minds?" He asked hopefully.

"SHUT UP!!!" Both Mariah and Lee death glared the announcer, causing him to hide under the chair. Tyson just sweatdropped.

"Fifty-eight dollars."

Tyson was…

No comment.

"ENRIQUE!!!!!" Said Oliver, "What are you doing?"

"Having some fun," Enrique said, eyeing Tyson. 

Tyson was starting to wish he had just dropped school. 

Oliver scowled, "With him?" He said, sending murderous looks at Tyson. 

If Tyson could melt, he would have been a puddle of goo on the ground.

"Why not?" Enrique said lightly, "We broke up, remember?" He said angrily. 

Oliver wanted to say something, but an evil light came into his eyes. 

"Sixty dollars!!!" Oliver said, standing up. Enrique scowled at him. 

Oliver noticed his scowl and smirked.

"All fair in love and war Enri," Oliver said smiling brightly.

"Seventy dollars!!!" Enrique said. 

"Eighty!"

"Ninety-two!"

"One hundred and twelve," said a quiet voice. 

Tyson was now very nervous. 

Very Nervous.

Very, Very, Very, Nervous.

Well, Tala can do that to you. 

Bryan just chuckled quietly while Mariah, Lee, Oliver and Enrique looked at Tala. Tala just shrugged and stared at Tyson with his electric blue eyes. 

And Tyson felt he had very good reason to be nervous. 

Lee and Mariah sank back into their seats. There was no way they could bid with so much money. Enrique scowled at Tala and said, "One hundred and fifteen." 

"One hundred and twenty-five."

"I'm not giving in Tala," Enrique said. 

Tala cocked an eye brow, "If you were paying attention, you would have noticed your ex just left."

Enrique glanced at Oliver's seat and noticed it was empty. Shocked and worried, he left the hall. 

The announcer pulled at his collar. If he knew that auctioning people off was so strenuous, he would have retired long ago. 

Tyson was sweating waterfalls. The last thing he wanted to be was slave for the day with Tala. He didn't know Tala that well, but the Demolition Boy gave him the creeps. 

Plus, Tala could think of unusual punishments for him.

"One hundred and thirty-seven!" Michael said, his eyes bright in anticipation. 

Tyson was ready to run away. Slave to Tala, but Michael?!  
  


"One hundred and forty-three," Tala said coolly. But his eyes were dark and he gave Michael an ugly look. Michael ignored it.

"One hundred and fifty!" Michael said brightly. 

Yup, all jock and no brains.

A new voice joined in as well.

"One hundred and seventy," Robert said, his pretty face impassive. 

Johnny snickered and earned a kick from Robert's foot. 

The auctioneer stared at them. That's a lot of money…

Tyson had calmed down. Maybe if he was lucky, he would get stuck with Robert rather than Tala or Michael. 

"One Hundred and Ninety one!" Tala growled. 

Michael looked horror struck and sat down. Tyson was back into panic mode.

Not Tala, not Tala, not Tala.

Please not Tala!!

"Two hundred!" 

"Two hundred and fifty!"

"Two hundred and eighty one!"

This was going to take a while.

"Five hundred," A soft voice called out. 

Tyson died then and there.

It was Kai. 

"What?!" the auctioneer said is disbelief. He couldn't be serious!

Kai glared at the auctioneer, "I. Said. Five Hundred."

The auctioneer nodded dumbly, still unable to believe it. 

Tala growled murderously and sat down. 

Robert contemplated continuing but Johnny pulled him down. 

"Going once…going twice…SOLD!! To Mr. Hiwatari!!"

Tyson couldn't imagine what was going on. He had to be dreaming. Kai could barely stand to be in the same room as he was, why would he buy him?

Then the hope deflated. Kai probably wanted to make him train or do something humiliating. 

At least Tala didn't buy him. That was something to look forward to.

He sighed and dragged his feet and followed Kai back to his mansion. 

It was going to be a long day.

 ****

**Part One complete. **

**R&R!!!**

**Part Two**

_'What do you want me to do Kai?" Tyson said forlornly._

_Kai's eyes were unusually bright, "Why don't you tell me?"_


	2. Part Two

**Me: *whistling and opens her locker which contains her review responses* O__O Ack!!!*reviews collapse on top of her***

**CS: *walks by and sees Timmy buried by all the reviews* Well, there's something we don't see everyday…**

**Me: Cut the smart comments and help me up!!!**

**CS: *sighs and helps Timmy up* To the reviewers—**

**Imigo:** Me: You'll have to read on and find out. Though it's safe to say…Kai is a hentai at heart. Kai: Nani? NO I'M NOT!!! Me: Riiight…then what were all those noises last night? Kai: Ehehehe…*sweatdrops* Noisy chipmunks? ****

**D. G.:** D.G-san!!!! *glomps you* You're reviewing again!!! Where have you been all this time?****

**I luv Kai:** Continuing! However, this fic is only two parts. So sad, I know.****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** Me: Don't worry, that's the last one. Plus the pairing for that is TyKa, MaRa. I've just added those extra pairings to confuse everyone. ^__^ Sorry if I scared you.****

**Ayamari:** Me: You don't need to do anything except hit the review button when you're done. ^__^;; So I like reviews, sue me. ****

wats up?: Me: You have to thank Little Leila. She's the one who let me do her challenge. ^___^ All hail Leila and Kaitaro!!! ****

**Storm Chaos:** Me: ^_____^ You came back!!! I've missed you!!!*glomps you HARD* CS: ¬_¬* I think you need to let her breath. Me: What? Oh. *lets you go* I'll check out 'Have you ever?' when I have the spare time. ****

**Nancys****-little-Obsession:** Updating!!! ****

**F.A. Star Hawk:** Me: Max specializes in guilt trips. It's his hidden ability. Kai: Do I have a hidden ability. Me: To look good in leather. Kai: ^__^****

**NoName**: Me: Yes, it does tend to move back and forth, ne? And yes, I am updating. However this is the last part. ****

**Mieco:** Me: Yes, pity the poor announcer. He was just doing his job after all. ****

**SAM:** Glad you liked it!

**Little Leila:** Me: I had already finished it when I posted this up. Now I need to wrap up my other fics. Update Legacy of Mortal Kombat!! My fave movie, but I haven't had the time to review for it. Gomen!

**SelenaWheeler:** Is this soon enough?

**Shinnama1:** Me: I wasn't expecting to be so humorous. *shrugs* Well, glad it was and you're not the only one who started laughing out loud.

**SilveryKitsune:** Kai: There, there…*glares at Silver* Baka Onna…*gets whacked by the mallet* Ouch!!! Me: ¬¬** What do I keep telling you?!! Kai: *mumbles* Not to insult the reviewers… Me: Can't hear you. Kai: __ NOT TO INSULT THE BLOODY REVIEWERS!!!! Me: *winces* Could use volume control….

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** Me: Yessssss….I am evil….fear me… CS: I don't think that was the kind of evil she was talking about. Me: …Oh….

**CrazyJen:** Kai: O__O… ___ I got him first!!!! Hands off you thieving woman!!!!*chases after Jen* Me: …Kai has a way with insults…

**Kayanna:** Me: It's along those lines…Gomen. I can't write hard lime to save my life…****

**Waves-Sama:** Me: O__O I don't think I need that many Kai plushies. They'll start mobbing me and they take away all my Tyson plushies. *pulls Tyson plushie away from Possessive Kai plushie* Give it back!!! Plushie Kai: NEVAH!!!!! *cackles evilly*

 **Hades of hades:** Me: It's more you want, then more you shall have.*bows*****

**Black Jaggan:** Me: Ah, but Ty-chan is worth every single penny.****

**FireGurl****:** Me: What happens? Read and see!! *cackles evilly* ****

**hee-chan2****:** Me: Continuing!

**dragona15:** Me: O___O Okaaaayyyy…*edges away* Here!!!****

**TechnoRanma:** ^__~ I think poor Ty-chan is in shock…and I just don't like pink, so no worries…****

**Dragi:** Me: *shakes head sadly* It's only two parts. Gomen.****

**tenshi208:** Updating!

**Kiina****:** County!! (I think I like that word) And do you have a livejournal account?

**A Love for a Day**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: ….**

**Well, what do you think?**

**CS: ¬¬* You didn't say anything. **

**Me: I was miming.**

**CS: You know, you have to say it.**

**Me: …**

**CS: And no more miming.**

**Me: …Fine. I don't Beyblade. I said it. Happy?**

**CS: …**

**Me: And you better not start miming either!!!**

**CS: ^^* But it's so much fun!!**

**WARNINGS: Slight (and I mean slight!!) Lime and major fluff. **

Part Two

The door clicked quietly behind them. They were at Kai's apartment. The silence was engulfing, falling into every space between them. Tyson shuffled and he felt Kai's wine-colored eyes on him. It made uncomfortable.

"So…" Tyson trailed off.  Kai looked at him and went into a room. 

"H-Hey!!" Tyson protested, "I'm your slave! What do you…"

Kai came back with a broom.

"…me to do." he finished lamely. 

Kai smirked and handed him the broom, "Start sweeping."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had been waiting for an opportunity like this. 

And Lady Luck decides to hand it to him on a silver platter. 

He sat down on the armchair as he watched Tyson busy himself over sweeping the floor. 

He grinned to himself. 

He was so incredibly lucky. He had front view of Tyson's rear end and other… assets. 

(Me: ¬_¬* Hentai. Kai: ^^* Well, he does have a nice ass)

Tyson looked up and saw Kai's eyes bearing down on him. It made him feel nervous, not the kind of nervousness Tala gave him, but the kind that raised giddiness inside of you. 

Tyson shook his head. This was Kai!! The guy invented the word 'Hn'!!!

But why was Kai staring at him? 

"Something wrong Kai?"

Kai looked directly in the eye and pointed to the floor. 

"You missed a spot."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson wiped his forehead. He had been sweeping the floor non-stop and personally, he was ready to fall down and collapse.

"Done? Good," Kai smirked at him. Tyson glared at him.

Evil, Evil Captain.

"Now do you want me to do?" Tyson gritted out.

Kai cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled, "First thing. You have to call me Master."

Tyson gasped in outrage, "No way am I going to call you Master Hiwatari!"

Kai looked at him and grabbed his arm, pulling Tyson towards him. They were only a few centimeters apart. Tyson's breathing hitched. 

"You will do it," Kai stated coldly, "Because I said so. Got that?"

The flash of rebellion died in Tyson's eyes, "Crystal." He mumbled.

Kai nodded and let go of Tyson. They both started missing the closeness.

Kai cleared his throat. There was a distinct glint in his eye. 

"First, let's get some lunch okay?" 

Tyson's s head shot up and he nodded eagerly. 

Ah, poor innocent Ty-chan. He has no idea of the horrors the author has planned for him.

(Tyson: o0 What horrors? Me: Read on and see!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They went to a little café by the beach. Kai didn't like going to the city to eat. It was too noisy. 

And too nosy.

No, possessive Kai wants Ty-chan all for himself. (A/N: My reviewers should know this. I gave them Possessive Kai plushies. It gave them hell)

Tyson waited for the food to come and he wasn't disappointed. The food looked great! He was about to start, when Kai pulled him, whispering in his ear, "Restrain yourself Slave," A smile danced on his lips. 

Tyson pouted, but held himself in check. Kai looked around and grabbed a bunch of grapes.

Tyson's eyes grew wide. 

Kai's smirk grew more and more pronounced. 

"Now feed me."

Tyson glared at him, "I would have never pegged you to have a sick sense of humour Hiwatari."

"Yeah well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Kai said, "Now feed me."

Tyson gaped as Kai laid his head on Tyson's lap. Tyson went beet-red and plucked the grapes out and plopped them in Kai's open mouth. 

Every time his fingers came close, Kai would nip at Tyson's fingers, causing the said boy to turn red. Then he would huff at Kai and try to make sure his fingers were a safe distance from Kai's mouth. 

Inwardly, he was confused. He always thought Kai didn't like him. Now he's acting almost…pleasant with him. It didn't make any sense. 

…What also didn't make sense was why he didn't feel bothered by it.

Kai got up and licked his lips appreciatively, "Nice…"

Tyson blushed to the tips of his ears, "Thanks, I guess…?"

Kai didn't say anything and called the waiter to him and whispered something in his ear. The waiter nodded and went.

Tyson stared at him, "…Is there something I should know about…?" He asked, a little perturbed. 

Kai waved off his protest, "Don't worry. Just enjoy yourself." 

Tyson was still put-off, but didn't say anything. 

The waiter returned with strawberries and a bowl of whipped cream.

…

Ugh! Get your mind out of the gutter! Ecchi audience!!!

Tyson's eyes grew into dinner plates. 

"Tyson, lay your head on my lap." 

Tyson's eyes snapped to Kai, "You've got to be kidding me!" 

Kai shook his head, his claret eyes glinting. 

Tyson sighed. The things he does for school. 

He laid his head on Kai's lap. 

"Good slave," Kai murmured appreciatively, running his hands through Tyson's hair. Then he took a strawberry, dipped in into cream and fed it to Tyson. Tyson, unwillingly ate it. 

Kai's eyes shone with happiness and Tyson wondered.

Are these things Tyson is doing for Kai really making him happy?

He knew for a fact Kai doesn't socialize or smile. But here he was, spending time with Tyson and smiling at him. Tyson had waited for this for so long…

But now, he's not sure if it is a dream or not.

They finished the strawberries in record time (much to both Kai's and Tyson's disappointment), but Kai straightened up and he was Kai again. 

Tyson missed the Kai who was other than the cold captain. 

"Now what?" Tyson asked.

Kai rubbed his chin, "How 'bout we go down to the sea and relax?" He suggested. 

Tyson's eyes light up, "You mean it?!"

Kai laughed at his expression. "Yes, I mean it. Now go get dressed."

Tyson let out a whoop for joy and raced down to the changing booths (remember, they are already at the beach) and slammed the door. Kai just cocked an eyebrow and choose a booth for himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai was already out and was impatiently waiting for Tyson to show up. 

Seriously, how long does he take to change?

Kai was also a little impatient to see Tyson in his…swim wear.

(Me: ¬_¬* Well, aren't you horny? Kai: ^___^)

"I'm done!!!" said a cheerful voice called out.

"About ti—," Kai was cut short when he saw Tyson. 

_Oh…my…God…_

 It is amazing what spandex does to the human body…

Tyson was wearing a blue and black body-suit, the kind that surfers wear and it had a rather intriguing cut. It left his right shoulder bare, as well as most of his left thigh, and left very little to the imagination… several whistles and cat-calls came from the direction of the restaurant and Kai…

Well Kai's brain was functioning barely enough for conscious thought… let alone shooing away obnoxious bystanders.

Tyson tilted his head cutely, making Kai drool, "Something wrong?"  
Kai shook his head, Uh…I'm fine." 

Tyson's brow was creased in confusion, but he then took a gook look at Kai.

After about two nanoseconds, Tyson's brain realized something very important. 'Kai is fucking hot in swimming trunks!!!'

It was entirely true. Kai was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with a fiery red border. They hung pretty darned low on his waist but were secured (much to Tyson's dismay) with a red cord so they couldn't be simply tugged off.

Tyson snapped his eyes away from studying Kai's shorts, just to make sure he didn't get a nosebleed.

Now it was Kai who was staring curiously at Tyson, "Ty? Is something wrong?"

Tyson's brain decided to kick in. 

He blinked, "You called me Ty."

Kai paled. Oh no…

"Slip of the tongue," Kai said gruffly. 

Tyson's bangs slipped to cover his eyes, "Right."

Kai smirked, "Now…last one to the waves has to do extra training!" With that parting remark, he raced towards the sea. 

Tyson blinked, a slow smile forming on his face. Then he raced along with Kai.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No!!! Kai put me down!!" Tyson squealed. 

Kai smirked and dropped him promptly into the water. Tyson spluttered and glared at Kai. 

Kai crossed his arms, "Serves you right for putting sand in my hair."

Tyson pouted and Kai sighed. He gave Tyson his hand and helped him up. 

Tyson smiled at him and glanced at the horizon. Then his eyes darkened.

"The Sun is setting…"

Kai glanced at the Sun and saw the waves of saffron and crimson paint the sky, "Yeah…"

Tyson shuffled his feet, "Um…Kai?"

"Hn?"

"…Arigatou…"

"Why?"

"For…buying me at the auction," Tyson wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I doubt Tala would have planned a day like today."

"You're welcome…"

They stared at the Sun. Inwardly, they were cursing it for setting so early. 

"Tyson?"

"Hai?"

Kai smirked and kissed him. Tyson moaned slightly as he parted his mouth for him. Kai sank into every crevasse of Tyson's mouth, exploring his taste. 

Strangely of strawberries and cream. ^__^

They broke apart. 

"Tyson…?"

"Hai?" Tyson said dreamily.

"You know that…" Kai fumbled with the words.

Tyson smiled and kissed him again, "Shut up and kiss me."

Needless to say, they were there for a very, very long time. ^____^

**~Owari~**

**Me: ;___; It's over…**

**CS: Aaaahhhh….*melts into a puddle* Fluff…**

**Me: o0; I'm not cleaning that up…**

**Tala: I wanted to have Ty-koi as my slave* grins lecherously* All the things we could have done…**

**Tyson: O__O; Eep?**

**Kai: ¬¬** DIE TALA!!!!!!!!!*pulls out a broom and starts whacking Tala with it* **

**Tala: __ That happens to hurt!!**

**Kai: MY TY-KOI!!!!!!!**

**Tyson: *sighs* At least I know I'm loved.**

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Bishounen Kai and Tyson plushies!!**

**Me: Specially for Little Leila and asa-chan!!!**

**CS: But we had extras so everyone gets one!! *makes her bishies dance* Review!**


End file.
